WorkOn Stories
by princessjob
Summary: This is a collection of stories that I'm not sure I want to turn into actual stories. I want to know what you think, so I can decide if I want to continue and make them real stories. Please review! Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write about
1. Preface

**On this fanfic, I am going to post the beginnings of some stories that I'm not sure if I should continue with or not. **

**Most of them will be ****Twilight**** fanfics. Some of them won't be, but I'm still going to keep it here as ****Twilight**** ones.**

**I will be adding them pretty much as I write and question them. **

**I'm starting with two stories that I'm not very sure about.**

**Like I said, these are ones that I've questioned, so flames (and high praises of course) are appreciated to help me decide whether or not to actually turn them into real stories. **

**I hope you like them! **


	2. Our Song

**Our Song (I'll come up with a better title if I turn it into a real fanfic) my first fanfic based on a song. Fairly basic ****Twilight**** fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!**

**By the way, the epilogue is kind of boring but necessary. **

"**Our Song" is a song by Taylor Swift. It will shape parts of Bella and Edward's life. **

It is the year 2010. Bella is married to her love, Edward. He changed her a couple years before. Everyone in Forks (and Bella's mother) think that Bella and Edward died in a car crash a year after their wedding.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car_

_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel_

_The other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down_

_He says, "Baby, is something wrong?"_

_I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song_

Bella's POV

I run out of the airport into the arms of my love. Edward. Beautiful Edward.

I had to go on a stupid trip in Maine with Alice. Some sort of convention. Luckily, Alice is riding home with Jasper, so I get Edward all to myself to our house a couple miles away from Esme and Carlisle's house in New Jersey.

After a very enthusiastic greeting, we get into his Volvo and speed toward our house.

"Bella, love, are you alright? I thought you had fun with Alice." Hmm. I must be unusually quiet.

"I've just been thinking," I answer.

It's true: I have been thinking a lot lately. There were so many couples in Maine. And they all had something to…show how much they love each other. Something materialistic. A song, a phrase, a picture, a show, a book, a special v-mail, a movie. Something. I thought I had everything in the world with Edward by my side.

But now…I don't know. It's like I'm missing some human…thing. I know I'm not a human anymore, but the feeling still comes. I don't get it often, but when I do, it's very strong. It distracts me from life in general. I try not to bug Edward too much about whatever it is that I want or need at the time, but he can always tell when something's wrong and can _always_ get it out of me.

He can tell now that something is bothering me, but he takes it slowly. "What have you been thinking about? Anything in particular?"

"Umm…" I might as well tell him. I'm sure he would buy us a love jet if he thought it would make me happy.

I tell him about the lovey-dovey couples in Maine.

He puts his arm around me, and pulls me into a long kiss before sitting back and leaving me to my thoughts for the rest of the car ride.

_And he says…_

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home ... before I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

BPOV

"Love, you're not still worried about our lack of a _love_ object, are you?" he says, stressing love in a way that makes me believe that he thinks it's a bit silly. I think poor Edward was hoping I would just forget about it. Not so he didn't have to do more work to get one (in fact, he asked me when we got home if he should buy us something like that), but because I have been so occupied by it that I haven't been paying as much attention to him lately.

We got home, and the next morning, he went to work like always. But usually when he gets home, we'll spend hours talking and doing things together. I've deprived him of any stimulating conversation lately because I've been so wrapped up in my thoughts.

"Actually, I am."

"Just let me get us something. It really won't be difficult."

"No," I reply. "Things like that are just supposed to come to us. I think. We aren't supposed to seek it out or try to find it. It's supposed to be a magical thing that…" I trail off, unsure how to finish.

He sighs and stares at me, making me a little self-conscious.

"What?" I ask.

"We may not have a song, but we have a beat, a rhythm. We have our old meadow; we have the fire when everyone comes over for Christmas; we have our anniversary dinner every year; we have each other. No one and nothing can change how we feel for each other. How I feel for you. Can you now pay more attention to me and less on worrying about something that doesn't exist?"

I smile at him and nod my head. He's right. We may not have one thing that shows everyone how we feel, but we do have many small things. The meadow, the fire, the dinner. And the way he holds me when we have our nights alone. His laugh when he sees my face after a shopping trip Alice forced me into. Running around the woods that are a few miles away from our house. It doesn't matter anymore. Edward is so much more than I could ever ask for. He's enough.

I sigh in contentment and bury my head into his chest as we start talking about everything that happened during our day apart.

**Okay, I couldn't really think of much to get the beginning to sound good. But if I can get to about the second chorus (about two sections away) then I've got a pretty good idea about what to write. Let me know about what you like, don't like, think I should change, if I should just delete this story, etc. Review please!**


End file.
